


Tricky's Fate

by Boni_Myst



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boni_Myst/pseuds/Boni_Myst





	

We must have been suicidal, to play like this. Running along tracks, jumping from train to train, no regard for our safety or our lives. Our hoverboards only protect us for sibling. It started out as a dare, you know, run for as long as you can. Outrun the guard and dodge as many trains as possible. Eventually the adrenaline rush over came us and we couldn't stop. Especially me. The wind in my hair, my heart skipping a beat after every narrowly missed train. It was all in harmless fun. One day, we decided to play chicken. Three of us, Jake on the left track, me in the middle and Lucy on the right. Only one of us would be safe and whoever cracked first would be ridiculed mercilessly. We started, never intending for anyone to get hurt. The run got longer and as so, we got faster. Within moments, the trains were in sight. One headed to my left, towards Jake. The other wasn't far behind it, heading for me! I looked to both sides, Jake's expression of determination, his brown eyes locked on the oncoming train. Lucy's was relief, her green eyes seeming hazed over. I looked forward, panic on my own face. If Lucy didn't move, Jake and I were screwed. His screams broke our concentration, causing us to stop. We watched helplessly as the train knocked him down, the sounds of crunching bones then his screams went died away. Before I could even react, before I could even see the mess that was once our friend, the train that was heading for me finally connected with my body, sending it flying off the tracks. I heard Lucy scream. Well, it was either her or myself and I just didn't recognize it. Then, everything went black. 

When I woke up, I sat up, feeling a strong wave of pain wash over me. It took me standing to realize the pain was coming from my legs. A cry escaped me and I dropped to my knees as someone approached me. At first I was confused, unable to recognize who it was thanks to the tears burning my eyes. After a minute or so they settled and I let out a scream. The Grim Reaper looked down at me, his dark gaping eye sockets only causing me to cry more, visibly shaking now. He reached out, grabbing at my ankle. Another scream and I tried to kick him off and run or rather crawl away. The more I struggled, the tighter his grip got. I could feel his grip crushing the bone to dust. Just when I thought all hope was gone, I felt a familiar touch on my shoulder, trying to pull me away. I tried to look at who it was but the light was too bright. The reaper didn't loosen his grip and the light continued pulling. At this rate, they were going to pull me in half! I let out a scream, pleading for them to stop. I'd even settle for death over this. The skin began to separate, muscles pulled apart as I let out an ear piercing scream. Soon my body gave way and the reaper ended up with my hips and legs as well as my spine. I looked down in horror as the cloaked skeleton walked away with my lower half. As grateful as I was to have lived, I wondered what would happen. The light carried me somewhere else and laid me down. "Go to sleep," it said. That voice, it sounded like Jake's! "J-" I tried to say his name but was hushed. "Just rest and wake up from this nightmare." I did as I was told and closed my eyes, sleeping coming easier than I thought. 

When I woke up this time, I found I was in a hospital bed. "Tricky!" I looked over and saw Lucy, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank God you're alive," she said softly, reaching out to embrace me. "Jake?" I asked, hoping it was all part of the nightmare. She shook her head and went silent. So he really was dead. I pushed myself up and tried to move my legs off the bed. Lucy's eyes watered once more. I panicked and tried harder, willing them to move when I remembered the dream. Death had claimed my legs, rendering them useless. I just sat there, completely numb. Everything, everything was gone. My friend, my legs. What would become of me now?


End file.
